


For me?

by maromess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec hinting at becoming an immortal someday, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, Talking, There is nothing he wouldn't do or be for him, because i have other stuff I need to work on, but the author regrets nothing, delegate!alec, happinessssss, i love them, magnus is alec's world, more like outright admitting, not really hinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maromess/pseuds/maromess
Summary: Magnus finds out Alec was ready to become a Vampire and rescue him from Edom.





	For me?

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wish it had happened you know. Vampire!Alec is a very nice concept. *cough*Immortal Malec*cough*
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it! 
> 
> \- Mar

Alec was running late tonight, as he wont to do ever since he was appointed as a delegate under Consul Penhallow. It has already been a few months since their wedding, and those months have been a rollercoaster of emotions.

Alec was happy, of course he was. He was married to the love of his life, was a delegate under the current Consul and they were both in Alicante; living their best life. However, there were so many bitter moments leading up to their current situation. He didn’t really want to delve into these thoughts, as they always left him with a bitter taste in his mouth; so whenever they creeped up, licking at the edge of his mind, he would just think of Magnus.

His husband.

He still felt giddy whenever he called him his husband in his mind, it was surreal, but in the best way possible. He honestly couldn’t believe that Magnus Bane, the ‘quite magical’ warlock, was now his husband.

Everyday was a bliss, and for that, he was beyond thankful.

He opened the door to _their_ loft, taking in the darkened state of _their_ living room. “Magnus?” he called out quietly, as to not wake the other up if he was sleeping.

When there was no answer, he shrugged off his suit-jacket, and draped it over the back of the blue armchair, placing his leather briefcase on the table. He smiled to himself, as he traced his initials that were engraved on the leather. _ALB_. It was Magnus’ gift to him when he was offered the position again, he had pressed him to accept it, insisting that it wouldn’t change anything between them, even if they had to live apart. But of course, Alec made sure Magnus would be welcomed in Alicante with him before even thinking of accepting the promotion.

Just as he was about to head to their bedroom, he heard the soft sound of the balcony’s door opening. He turned around to see Magnus in all his beauty, smiling at him as he closed the door behind him. He was wearing Alec’s black tank top, with a pair of black shorts. “Welcome home, husband.” he said airily, his eyes softening and his smile growing wider at the last word.

In two long strides, Alec was standing in front of Magnus, his arms going around his waist, and giving him a small peck on the cheek. “You’re freezing, husband.” he mumbled in the crook of Magnus’ neck, his hands going up and down his biceps in an effort to warm him up.

Magnus’ hands locked together on the small of Alec’s back, tilting his neck to the side. He hummed, “Well, you’re home to warm me up now.”

Alec chuckled, placing a small kiss on the base of Magnus’ neck. “You don’t need to freeze yourself to get me to hold you.”

“I know.”

“So, why were you out there this time of night?”

Magnus arched his back, pulling away from Alec to look up at him. “I heard something through the grapevine, and I was mulling it over in my head.” he batted his lashes at Alec, and that’s when Alec knew he was done for.

“W-what did you hear?” he cursed his voice for breaking, his hands that were now holding Magnus’ waist were starting to sweat, and he didn’t even know why he was getting nervous.

Magnus trailed his fingers up from Alec’s waist to smooth out his shirt, his palms slowly running over Alec’s shoulders. The corners of his lips went up in a small smirk, “What are you getting nervous for, should I be worried?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow at his husband.

Alec scrunched up his nose, and shook his head. “I did nothing that you’d need to worry about.”

Magnus hummed, continuing his task of smoothing Alec’s shirt, even though it was going to end up in the laundry basket as soon as Alec takes it off.

“So… what _did_ you hear?” Alec asked softly, loving the distracted look in Magnus’ eyes and the way his lips pursed as he picked at the imaginary dust on Alec’s shirt.

“Isabelle” he started, and Alec wanted to die because knowing his sister, it couldn’t really be anything good, “Told me about a little something that happened four months ago.”

Alec gulped, his heart beating gradually faster. “What did she say?”

“That you demanded to be turned into a vampire so you could go to Edom and find me.” Magnus finished, tone nonchalant, but his eyes were fixed on Alec’s own, trying to gauge his reaction.

Alec frowned, “Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all.” Magnus reassured him, his palm settling on Alec’s chest, right over his heart.

Silence settled over the both of them, Alec knew Magnus wasn’t done talking, so he opted to give him the time he would need to form his thoughts properly and talk when he was ready.

“Would you have done it?” Magnus inquired, his tone soft and quiet.

Alec remembered that day, how his heart had sunk when he was told that Magnus was in grave danger, he didn’t think of the consequences, nor did he care, to be honest. Magnus was —and is— his world, and he would have done it without a second thought.

“I would have.” he responded, his voice conveying his determination. “Magnus, there isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do to be with you. I will always choose the path that would lead me to you. If it meant throwing away my shadowhunter nature to be with you, then so be it. As long as I have you, I wouldn’t mind throwing everything else away.” he brought his hands up, cupping Magnus’ cheeks and staring into the eyes he loved more than words could possibly convey. “You are my world, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”

Magnus’ lips trembled, his eyes filling with unshed tears as he snuggled his cheek into Alec’s hand. “You’d do that, for me?” he breathed out softly, his hand on top of Alec’s heart trembling. “Even if it meant dying and coming back a downworlder?”

“Of course I would. You are _it_ for me, Magnus. There’s no one else for me but you.” Alec said, smiling as he pressed soft kisses on Magnus’ cheeks. “In every universe, in every world, in every lifetime, I will find my way to you. I don’t care about anything else as long as I have you.”

“But Alexander, your heart wouldn’t be beating anymore. You would have become undead, immortal. Doesn’t that bother you?

“Would spending eternity by your side bother me?” Alec asked incredulously, rubbing the tip of his nose with Magnus’. “Of course not, Magnus. I’m afraid only one lifetime with you just isn’t enough for me.”

Magnus’ fingers tugged at Alec’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss that was full of promises and love. “I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. Even when you’re an idiot.”

Alec smiled into the kiss, tightening his hold around the warlock. “I love you too.” he mumbled as he pulled away from Magnus’ lips. “And I’m not being an idiot, I am being completely serious.”


End file.
